


My OCs

by AlvieAshgrove



Series: OCs [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvieAshgrove/pseuds/AlvieAshgrove
Summary: A description and look at my OCs
Relationships: Kristine Teller/Googeplier, Kristine Teller/Googleplier/Bingiplier, Kristine/Google Red/Google Green/Google Yellow/Google Blue/Bingiplier(platonic/Administrator), Myrna Lillis/Jameson Jackson, The Host/Assistant(platonic)
Series: OCs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542790





	1. Myrna Lillis

Name: Myrna Aisling Lillis

Meaning: Beloved/Tender, A vision/Dream, Lily; Aisling is also her mother's name.

Age: 28

Eye color: Light grey to a cloudy grey

Hair color/style: Dark Brown/Medium length and pulled back or tied up

Gender/sexuality: Female/Straight

Relationship to the egos: Jameson-Girlfriend, Marvin/Chase/Jackie-Sister(Not blood-related, Henrik-Daughter(not blood-related)

Nicknames: Flower(Jameson), Nah-Nah(Chase), Kid(Jackie), Little one(Henrik)

Height/weight: 5'5"-166cm/130lbs-59kg

Race/Skin tone: White/Pale Origin: Ireland countryside

Body type: Small and thin

Clothing Style: Black or grey slacks and flats with a white blouse and Grey or black vest(Everyday look)/Sweatpants and slip-on shoes with a t-shirt(relaxed wear)/ Black or grey slacks and heeled black boots with a white or grey blouse and black ornate vest/tailcoat(Performing outfit)

Identifying Marks: Magicians mark/Family crest on the left shoulder blade, Scar on right side ribcage after being kicked by Anti's steel-toed boot, Patch of hair missing on the left side of head-cochlear implant ripped off by Anti

Mannerisms: Talks with her hands, Hums or mouths a song stuck in her head, Stares at a person's lips when they talk to her(implant doesn't always register certain pitches)

Flaws: Temper- NEVER call her a bitch unless you want your lights knocked out. She isn't easily triggered, but if you do then be careful how close you stand.

Hobbies: Afternoon walks with Jameson and Singing

Personality: Sweet and soft-spoken unless triggered, honest-sometimes comes off as rude, spontaneous singer

Medical Conditions: Deaf, Anti's virus still in her brain

Occupation/jobs: Interpreter/translator for the deaf and hard of hearing

Favorite color/food/possession/weapon(if any): Medium blue, chocolate chip pancakes, a bracelet from her deceased mother, Swords

A bit of background: Myrna is the younger sister to Ailbe and daughter to Aisling and Flann Lillis. Both are magic users. Her mother is a potions master and her father was a traveling miracle worker and performer. Simple family life. She wasn't meant to be born but with the help of ancient magic from Phantom, she was able to be conceived.

At the age of 3, her father tried to kill her to take her magic to make himself powerful and then kill Phantom to take his magic as well. He had been dabbling in Dark Magic and gone insane. Her mother sacrificed herself to save her and they killed each other. She was then brought, by her sister, to Phantom's circus where he took them in and raised them. Allowing Ailbe to perform in his circus but she kept Myrna hidden, afraid of dangers coming for her. As Myrna grew, she began to hallucinate about her mother. Ailbe decided to perform a powerful memory spell behind Phantom's back to rid her little sister of her grief. In turn, it not only erased her memories but also locked away her magic rendering her a normal human.

At the age of 7, she began to lose her hearing and was completely deaf by the age of 9. She didn't get her cochlear implant until after they had left Phantom's circus to be out on their own in their 20s. Ailbe is roughly 5-6 years older than Myrna and by this point, very overbearing and overprotective. Though eventually, she lets Myrna get a job as a translator/interpreter for the deaf and hard of hearing.

She meets Marvin at one of his shows where she has to travel a few hours to get to the venue. It's a charity show to benefit those who are deaf or hard of hearing. Marvin brings Jameson with him as a bit of a stagehand and to help him talk to others until she gets there. After the show, Ailbe comes to get her and runs into Marvin. She was very unnerved as she hadn't seen him since the circus where he also was taken in by Phantom as a child. Ailbe had never let him meet Myrna either since she didn't trust a lot of people.

Eventually, Myrna and Jameson hit it off and started talking for a few months before dating and have been together for 2 years now. She has her own little house on the Septics property, courtesy of Henrik, who has essentially adopted her as his daughter. Ailbe though lives on her own but finds herself lending her magic to Dark if he ever needs her sort of talent.

The other three boys see Myrna as a sister and love her dearly but the price for being with them is that she is now a target for Anti.

(There are several fics depicting what transpires and I plan to write more in the future)


	2. Ailbe Lillis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A description and look at Ailbe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions are welcome. She is an almost finished character. Some things still need to be fleshed out but she is ALMOST there.

Name: Ailbe Deirdre Lillis

Meaning: White, fearsome one/one who rages, Lily

Age: 33

Eye color: Ice blue

Hair color/style: Purple(natural brunette)/Short with two long strands down both sides

Gender/sexuality: Female/Bisexual

Relationship to the egos: Marvin-ex coworker, Dark-Resident magician

Nicknames: Siren, Songstress

Height/weight: 5′8″/175lbs

Race/Skin tone: White/Pale Origin: Ireland countryside

Body type: Tall and slim

Clothing Style: Black or blue dress pants and a white or black blouse with a black vest tailcoat with blue water-like accents.

Identifying Marks: Scars on her hands from practicing electric magic

Mannerisms: Always has to point at someone or something especially in anger

Flaws: Ill-tempered

Hobbies: Magic practice

Personality: Overbearing and overprotective of her sister, Domineering personality that looks down on those she hates, Stone-faced and rude and brutally honest

Medical Conditions: None

Occupation/jobs: Magic performer and wish granter/Occasional on-call magician for Dark

Favorite color/food/possession/weapon(if any): Purple/Chinese/fathers pocket watch that is kept hidden/ Electric magic(distance fighting) or Siren spellcasting(Large groups)

A bit of background: Elder sister to Myrna and born to the same parents. She was an only child until Myrna came along but she loved the idea of being an older sibling. Like her father, she was very prominent in spellcasting. She helped her mother in picking ingredients for her potions as her father was away a fair amount. When Myrna was born, she was the happiest ever and helped with her any chance she got. Her mother had become good friends with Phantom and in turn, she started calling him, Uncle Phantom. After the incident with her father attempting to murder her sister, which resulted in the death of both parents, she took her sister to Phantom where they were taken in and raised by him. After a year she was taken as Phantoms apprentice, to continue her magic study and became a performer in the circus. Her specialty for spell casting came in handy when she decided to be a singer and was dubbed "The Siren". Her performances consisted of very emotional music where her singing would conjure a story to go with it. Purple mist was what enveloped everything during these shows and audiences were enraptured by it.

In these times she became overprotective of her sister and hid her away from the world. She was not allowed to perform so Phantom gave her the job of a stagehand. Ailbe's every waking moment was dedicated to protecting her sister and working. Soon though she began to notice that her sister was hallucinating and the death of their parents was taking a toll on her mental health. in a desperate act, she stole a book from Phantom to perform a memory spell, hoping to erase the trauma from her little sisters mind so she can be normal, what she didn't account for was the level of magic she was attempting. sure she was advanced for her age but memory spells were still touchy and difficult. True to it, she performed the spell but instead of only erasing her memory it also locked away her magic. Ailbe was upset when she found out what she'd done, Phantom was too but even with his power, he couldn't undo it and he wouldn't allow Ailbe to attempt a fix for fear of making it worse.


	3. Kristine Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A description and look at Kristine.
> 
> commissioned artwork can be found here: https://the-other-alvie.tumblr.com/post/622660598614867968/kristine-teller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions welcome.
> 
> Mob AU OC

Name: Kristine Lynn Teller

Age: 30

Birthdate: February 2

Eye color: Deep blue

Hair color/style: Copper Red/ Medium length, layered and pulled back into a ponytail for work; Left down with bangs clipped up for casual days

Gender/sexuality: Female/Straight

Relationship to the egos: Accountant and negotiator to Dark, second administrator to the Googles and BIng,

Nicknames: Kris, Kristi, Miss Teller

Height/weight: 5'0" (5'2" with flats)/160 lbs

Race/Skin tone: Caucasian/light tan

Body type: Average

Clothing Style: Grey or black work slacks and a white or grey blouse with a black jacket(for work); T-shirt and jeans(for casual)

Identifying Marks: Small scars on wrists from being kidnapped and tied up; Scar on the lower abdomen from being stabbed; Large bullet scar on the right side of the chest

Mannerisms: Walks with confidence, her head held high;

Flaws: Cares too much

Hobbies: Crotchet

Personality:

Medical Conditions: Mania-triggered when sent on missions

Occupation/jobs: Accountant and Negotiator for Dark

Favorite color/food/possession/weapon(if any): Red/Soups/Necklace and earring set from Blue/Handgun

A bit of background:

Kristine grew up in a good environment. Loved by her parents and doted on as an only child. She loves technology, androids specifically, and wanted to go into engineering or any type of mechanical/computer study to make her own.

Her parents, however, had a different idea for her future. They wanted her to be someone wealthy so they could mooch off the money. Taking away any little robotics she would make, filling up her schedule with work-study that revolved around law, medicine, or politics.

Kristine was always a good child and listened though she also would try to do the things she loved in secret. It never stayed secret for long though and by the time she was reaching 18 she figured out what her parents were trying to do. It didn’t end well.

A decent family blowup happened, a fight, yelling and words that should have never been said were spouted. It was the last straw and without further thought, her parents kicked her out but by then, Kristine had already packed her things, had her own car, and saved up enough money to move away. She has since been disowned by her parents and hasn’t spoken to them since that day.

What she didn’t plan on was finding a job at a mob-owned bank. Being new to the area, she moved several states away to California, she didn’t know until after she signed her contract. Kristine didn’t really know how to make friends in her life so it didn’t matter that people ran from her when they found out.

Kristine had a simple life until the day she met Google(before his brothers). They passed each other one night after she was left to finish her manager's job. She saw code running through his eyes and he saw her information. How someone clicks from one look between an android and a human is beyond them both but it was there.

Google had been sent to get into the bank's system to take over so Dark, Mr. D. could take over as the new rising mob boss. Instead of that though, he followed Kristine until she was pulled into an alley and near assaulted. Google never liked humans before but there was something about her that he couldn’t pick out. After saving her, he took her back to HQ where Dark was not the happiest to see him with a passed out woman in his arms.

After waking up, Kristine was taken to see Dark where he gave her a deal, help him take over, and become a part of his family or die. She of course was more interested in getting to know Google and took the deal. She is very simple.

Six months of working with Google to get into the bank's system without being detected and Dark took over. Kristine was then happily welcomed into Dark’s family as his accountant, secretary, and second admin to Google. Later on, she met Bing and helped him and Google become friends. They did not like each other at all.

Soon, Mechanic, Bing’s creator, made Google’s brothers. Kristine was then placed as second admin of all the androids and then given negotiator as a tertiary role in the family. The androids are her boys and protect her during negotiations that usually turn deadly. Bing does not kill since that has never been in his programming so he is her “shield” and his body is reinforced to protect her while the Google’s take out enemies.

The earrings that Blue made for her has acted almost like a parasite. Circuits grew under the skin causing a connection that allows her to communicate with the androids like how they communicate between themselves without words. That is where the respected colors that rim her eyes comes from.


	4. The Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A description and look at The Assistant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions welcome.

Name: The Assistant or Assistant Human name: Natalie Hastur

Age: 30 Human Birthday: February 14 Creation Birthday: August 5th

Eye color: Golden yellow

Hair color/style: Black with blond streaks mixed in randomly/Female-long, slightly wavy and short bangs Male-medium, slightly wavy and bangs fall over their eyes

Gender/sexuality: genderfluid/Demisexual/romantic, sex-repulsed

Relationship to Iplier egos: Created by Dark-basically reborn, Companion to The Host

Nicknames: None

Height/weight: 5'8"/160 lbs

Race/Skin tone: immortal/light tan

Body type: average

Clothing Style: beige or tan long-sleeved uniform

Identifying Marks: cutting scars along their arms and legs

Mannerisms: Fidgets with earrings during stressful or emotional situations

Flaws: They believe their depression is their biggest flaw as they go into an episode quite often, anger as they are easily angered if not going into an episode

Hobbies: Reading

Personality: depressive and plain-faced

Medical Conditions: None

Occupation/jobs: Host's companion/best friend

Favorite color/food/possession/weapon(if any): Gold and yellow/Sushi/Tassel earrings/none

A bit of background:

Assistant was originally a human female named Natalie Hastur. They had a rough childhood, being pimped out by their father until the age of 16 when they were then thrown to streets after he deemed them worthless. From then on, being a prostitute in the streets was the only way they could make money.

At 25 was when they discovered they were genderfluid and non-binary, having days where they felt more masculine or feminine and changing their fashion accordingly, though their clients would rip the male clothing up so they had no choice but to be feminine all the time. The men even being sure to always call them “she” instead of “they”. They had always been a cutter, marking up their arms and legs to relieve the pain, even when they turned 30, the cutting didn’t stop. Instead, they opted for long-sleeved shirts and pants no matter the season, to cover the scars.

Just as they were getting to the edge of wanting to end it, Dark came to them and made an offer: become The Host’s companion for the rest of their life and they could have the peace they wanted. A roof over their head, a constant source of food, and the respect for their lifestyle they deserved. Needless to say, Assistant was skeptical but at that point, they would take anything to get away from the gutters of the streets and away from the sex work. They had grown up so used that they had become sex-repulsed.

After Dark took them in, they had discovered that Dark gave them powers of their own: the ability to change their gender depending on how they felt and a heat power that was more for defense than an attack. Though, if they decided to heat their skin up enough it could cause life-threatening burns or be a simple heater for others on cold days.

Being introduced to Host wasn’t easy, he had had several other “companions” throughout the years since his transformation from Author but have not stuck around past 1 year, some even shorter. They would always become afraid of him or the others, unable to handle the chaotic life of the manor and never being allowed to leave. Sometimes they would break an important rule and be cast back out into human life or if it was worse, they would be killed.

At first, Host didn’t want anything to do with Assistant, ignoring them and even snapping at Dark for continuing this pursuit of his that has left him sad and untrusting. Dark though could tell that Assistant was different, all the others had family they could go back to in some way and hadn’t seen any type of violence, while Assistant had nothing. Literal, nothing.

It was especially rocky when after the introduction, they were led back to their room for the night to settle in after Dark left them Host popped in and slammed them against the wall. Seething remarks of untrust and how they would just be the same as the others but he would make them leave faster, so he wouldn’t have to deal with the pain it brings. He didn’t go back on his word but after a week of trying, Assistant never flinched, never said a thing, didn’t even make a move to run away. Sure, they would gasp a bit or go wide-eyed at something but it wasn’t really anything compared to the countless murders and other gruesome things they had encountered on the streets.

Close to a year of being there, Host started to realize that they weren’t leaving. Assistant as well had decided to treat Host as more of a person than a job. By the end of the year, they had become close and Host gave Assistant a pair of golden tassel earrings as a gift. They are now the closest friends and love each other dearly(platonically).


End file.
